They Will Buy You & Sell You For Celebrity Status
by xxBeenieBabyxx
Summary: Sonny Munroe is looking for her one true love, but she can't seem to find it. Follow her on her quest for true love. And...that's all I can say even because if I say anymore, it will ruin the story xD. Rated T just in case. HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Looking For Love

**A/N: **Okaaay, here's my second SWAC fanfic. I got the inspiration for this while I was listening to Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench, as you can see from the title "And They Will Buy You And Sell You For Celebrity Status". I'll just call it ATWBYASYFCS for short xD... that's a long short form xD xD The title may or may not fit...but now you know what it is xD

I may change the later on, but this title satisfies me at the moment. If you haven't already heard Celebrity Status song, then go listen! This is truly an amazing band, one of my favourites among Paramore and Billy Talent. Anyhoo, I have nothing else to say...so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so I kinda lied up there ^^. I still have to say one more, very obvious thing. I do not own SWAC. There, _now_ I'm done. Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

Everybody wants to find true love. I mean, honestly, who doesn't? We all want that one special person out there that would complete our lives. That one person who could fill up that hole in your heart. The person who will be there for you, through thick and thin, no matter what. The one who makes you feel all warm and fuzzy, and makes your heart flutter. The person who makes you feel so alive, so loved, so cared for...the one person you love, and the one who loves you back.

We all want a genuine relationship. With no lying, cheating, and definitely no doubts.

I'm no exception to that rule. I've had my share of broken hearts, but still, I'm still searching for my true love.

I've gotten close to finding that person...so _very _close. He makes me feel all those things...the only problem is...well...he doesn't feel the same about me. I know it.

We fight way too much, but I think of it more as a love/hate relationship. This being because, well, I'm the only one he's ever shown his real side too. The sweeter, more caring one. The side that made me fall in love with him. But his outer side...well, let's just say he's "Hollywood's Badboy", as well as "Teen Hearthrob".

But he's so handsome too. His rich, blond/gold hair that shines in the sun. His deep blue eyes, that make every girl fall in love with him. His teasing smile, knowing smirk, the tell-tale grin. And if your one of the few he smiles genuinely at, then consider yourself lucky. Because that smile is capable of making any heart melt..of making your breath catch and your palms sweat.

Oh, come on! I think you know who I'm talking about...

But, he doesn't love me back. No matter how much I thought he did...no matter how much I want him to it's never gonna change. He doesn't love me back. Thus, it can't be true love. I'm tired of waiting for him. I have to move on...I need to find someone else.

Sonny Munroe here. And I'm on the quest for true love.

* * *

**A/N: **OKAY, Ewwwwwww...this was a HORRIBLE prologue...it was the WORSE thing I've ever written -.-

Please, review. I'd really appreciate it. And be honest !

Heheheheh, I just realized, I said "thus" xD

Ohhh guyysss, I really need your help on something. I'm creating a new character, a guy, to be in this story, and I'm at a COMPLETE loss for names. So pleassee, if you have any ideas, point it out in your review, first name and last name, along with a physical description if you can. I'm creating the personality. Oh, and of course, if you give me a name that I use, I'll give you credit for him. Thaaankss !

Also, please stay by me until the first chapter comes out. I promise it won't stink like this did !

So anyways, thanks guysss ! Don't bail on me yet!


	2. Chapter 1: Guest Starring WHERE?

**A/N: **Yeaaah...so sorry for not updating in a while. I've had a maajor case of writers' block...so yeah. OMG I still need ideas for the character! Hopefully it'll just come to me...

Thanks to **_Jenny579_** and **_Aboanu_** as well as the anonymous readers. Also thanks to anyone who favourited and/or story alerted me. Anyhoo, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough, I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Guest Starring WHERE?_

I sighed as I walked off the set of So Random...alone. Yeah, that's right. Sonny Munroe has been abandoned by all of her friends. Thing is, they all somehow have plans. Tawni went to the movies with her boyfriend, James Conroy. Nico and Grady went to the beach to go girl-sighting. And Zora was at some weird zoo thing. Or so I thought. She walked off mumbling something about going to see a saber toothed moose and some other non-existent animals.

And so, that leaves me, Alison Munroe, alone...wearing a pink cowgirl outfit and feeling absolutely ridiculous.

I mean, don't get me wrong, the show was a hit! It's just...I dunno, today hasn't been the best day.

I had gotten to set late because my alarm clock hadn't gone off. And I mean late. It was around 3:45pm when I had gotten out of bed. I was dead tired because the night before, I had to help my mom with her spring cleaning, and apparently, that took all night.

By the time I had gotten to set, the live audience was already there, talking amongst themselves grumpily. Marshall had shooed me into the dressing room, giving me 2 minutes to change. I ran out, and Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora all mentioned how disappointed they were on me as we sprinted on set. We immediately pasted fake smiles on our faces just as the curtains when up. I knew it was up to me to please the angered audience. I knew that was what everyone had expected from me. I was, after all, the one who had upsetted them.

And so I did. After the show, I was even more tired than I had been before. I wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep peacefully for the rest of the day.

* * *

And so, the rest of my day was set. Go home and sleep. Easy peasy. I was headed to the doors out of the studio, when I heard a voice call my name behind me.

"Sonny! Wait a minute!" It was Marshall. I turned and stifled my yawn, quickly plastering a smile on my face.

"Hey Marshall, what's up?" I asked, cheerfully. Or, what I hoped was cheerful.

"We've got some big news! Big news, indeed!" He beamed, as if what he were about to say would make my whole day. I smiled, playing along.

"Really? What is it!" I asked, bouncing on the soles of my feet to add affect, when really, I couldn't care less at the moment.

"Your going to guest star on a show!" He announced. That got my attention.

"Omigod, really?" I shrieked.

"Yeaaah. Our show has been so much more popular since you joined, so they thought that you could help boost their ratings."

"No, waay! What show?" I asked. His eyes shot around nervously, as if he didn't want to answer the question.

"Well...erm..." Oh..this can't be good.

"Come onn, Marshall, spit it out! It can't be that bad!"

"It isn't. Well...it wouldn't be to anyone else. Anyone else would jump at the chance. But you...I don't think you'll like it."

"Just say it already! I can take it!" I smiled at him, to show how willing I was.

"Okaaay...well...it's..." He paused.

"Marshall!" I exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Your going to guest star on Mackenzie Falls."

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Yeah...again, apologies for not updating. And uhm...I realize this sucks, but I reaaaally wanted to update because I haven't in so long. Anyhoo...I'll do better next chapter. Please don't give up on me now. Review!


	3. Chapter 2:The Dressing Room Next To Mine

**A/N: **Kaaay, so I haven't updated in a while only because I'm focusing on my Maximum Ride story called **_After All These Years_**, soo, sorry.

Thanks to **Jenny579**, **Aboanu**, **xEleshax**, **HP DIVA **and **FranDS44444 **for reading/reviewing/favouriting/alerting this story.

Note, I dunno what the name of Mack Falls' director is...so I went with Riley...it's a name I saw in a lot of SWAC stories.

Anyhoo, I hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC.

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Dressing Room Next To Mine_

**Chad's POV**

"WHAAAAATT?" I shrieked unattractively. Not to self: Never _shriek _again.

"Face it, Chad. We need her. The ratings for Mackenzie Falls have been slowly dropping and we need to bring them up. We figured having someone famous guess star on our show would do just that," Our show director, Riley reasoned with me.

"We do NOT need her!" I exclaimed, "I mean, if we need a guest star so bad, why don't we just go with...a Tisdale..or..a Gomez!"

"We were actually gonna have Sterling Knight AND Demi Lovato to guest star...but they couldn't make it. They had a last minute rehearsal for their new show! Anyways, ever since Sonny joined So Random, their show has become crazy popular. They're getting even more popular that us! Admit is, Sonny is perfect for the show." I glared at him. No matter how true I knew his words were, I hated the idea of it. Why Sonny? Out of all people?

"Perfect how?" I ask, glowering slightly, but realizing that I couldn't argue any longer. Riley smiled, knowing he had won.

"Well, other than the fact that she'll make our ratings shoot to the sky, she's talented, capable, drama queen-like, funny, and beautiful. All wrapped into one. How much better could it get?" Can't argue with that. Sonny's is definately all those things. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone...including Riley!

"We could have had Demi Lovato instead," I muttered, answering his question. He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you're just gonna have to deal with Sonny. Have fun!" He turned and started walking away. Just as he was about to open the door, he turned back to me. "Oh yeah, and you better behave! Sonny is gonna spend a lot more of her time here in Mack Falls. Marshall and I fixed up our schedules so our rehearsals and filming sessions won't interfere with each others'. Marshall adjusted his so that Sonny will be spending more time over here while she's filming with us. And since she'll be spending most of her time here, naturally, she's getting a dressing room here...and there's only one empty dressing room..." I gasped in horror, realizing what he was implying. I knew what he was gonna say before the words even spilled out of his mouth: Sonny was getting the dressing room next to mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Ewww, a horrible chapter. I just wanted something in Chad's POV. Forgive me. Anyhoo, be honest with me when you **_Review! _**


	4. Chapter 3: A Hint Of A Smile

**A/N: **So...I have nothing to say...for once...

This chapter is dedicated to to **Jenny579**, **Aboanu**, **xEleshax**, **HP DIVA**, **pixieluver55 **and **FranDS44444 **for reviewing/favouriting/alerting this story.

Anyways...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Hint Of A Smile  
_

**Sonny's POV**

"I'm staying WHERE!" I screeched. Boy, was I awake now. I mean, it's bad enough that I have to guest star over at Mackenzie Falls, but how could they force me to take the room next to Chad's? Especially after I had _just _gotten over him? "Marshall...you can't be serious! Why can't I just stay in my dressing room with Tawni?"

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I know that you and Chad have your disagreements..." I scoffed. That was an understatement. "But Riley an I have talked, and we realized that it would take you a lot more time to film an episode of Mackenzie Falls than it does for So Random. I mean, you're already perfecting all of our sketches way before any of our other cast members do, so working at Mack Falls won't be affecting your acting here. You'll, of course, get payed by them for your work there." I sighed.

"Alright...I guess." Marshall's face lit up with a smile. "But I'm not happy with it. Just so you know. Now excuse me while I..." I can't exactly go home and sleep like I had planned...I'm way to awake to do that now. "Do whatever. See ya!" I forced a smile, and turned off, walking towards my dressing.

* * *

"Hey, Tawni," I exhaled as I stepped into the dressing room. I looked up, and found the dressing room empty of all people...well, except for me, of course. Right, I forgot Tawni was on a date with James. I plopped down on one of the couches. "What to do...what to do?" I lied my head back and closed my eyes, feeling oddly comfortable. _Hey...maybe I could get that sleep I had been lusting for all morning... _

I suddenly jumped when I heard three sharp raps on the dressing room door. I sighed. Is there no peace around here? I slid off the couch and sauntered over to the door, opening it and glaring out at whoever had interupted my much anticipated nap.

"Well, look at that. Little Sonny isn't looking very sunny today!" My glared deepened.

"What do you _want _Chad?" I snapped. There was a flicker of a frown on his face. But just as quickly as it had come it was gone and replaced by a smile. Almost like he _enjoyed _my pain. Ugh. Jerk.

"I just wanted to be the first to welcome you to the Mack Falls crew." I groaned.

"I don't need a welcoming, and I'm not part of your little _crew._" I seethed. "It's only temporary...maybe I could even get out of it!" I suddenly smiled, liking that idea.

"No can do, Sonny." I frowned.

"Why?" I whined.

"Riley and Marshall have already passed it through with ...there's no way out of this."

"Ugh. So I _have _to work with you?" He looked slightly hurt..but then it was replaced by anger.

"Well, it's not like I wanna work with _you _either!" He exclaimed. "I'm too good-looking to work with someone as mediocre as you!" Okay, that stung. I shot him a death glare, eyes like daggers.

"Fine." I retorted.

"Fine." He responded smoothly.

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"So we're good?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, we're SO good!" I slammed the door on him just as he had turned around.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

A small smile intruded my face. For a second there, I had thought that scowl was going to be permanently etched on Sonny's face! But I'd caught a hint of a smile on her pretty little face just as she had slammed the door on me.

* * *

**A/N: **So was that horrible? What did you think about this? Tell me in a **_review! _**Also, thanks again to all my readers!


End file.
